Unhealthy
by EmoButterfly1
Summary: Sakura can't help but love Sasuke. Song-fic


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters nor do I own the lyrics to Over and Over by Three Days Grace

It's pretty pathetic really, the way I chase him. How I throw myself at him all the time. All he has to do is stand there and I fall head over heels in love with him. Every day I confess and everyday I'm rejected.

_I feel it every day/ It's all the same_

My heart breaks with every cold glance, harsh word, and every time I'm ignored. Maybe I'm a masochist and enjoy this pain that I inflict on myself whenever I hunt him down.

_It_ _brings me down/ But I'm the one to blame/ I've tried everything_

It's almost like I can't help but love him. Everything about him draws me in. Every step I take, every breathe I make is for him and he doesn't even care. This obsession I have for Sasuke, my Beloved, is unhealthy. I know that, really I do. It started out innocent enough. Just a girl with a crush on a boy.

_To get away/ So here I go again/ Chasing you down again/ Why do I do this?_

Then it began to change, to mutate into a love that will never grow into anything fruitful. I know that this love is one-sided. It's only painfully obvious that no matter how much I give him it will never be enough to heal him of wounds that have been festering for years. I want him to be happy. To have everything he's been yearning for, and I want to be the one to do it. I want to give him everything he's never had. Everything that's been missing all this time.

_Over and over, over and over I fall for you/ Over and over, over and over/ I try not to_

I want to be the one that puts a smile on his face and the one that pushes him to his limits and beyond. I want to be his everything, just like he is mine. I would do anything for him

_Feels like everyday/ Stays the same/ dragging me down/ And I can't pull away/ So here I go_

_again/ Chasing you down again_

Doesn't he know that? All he has to say is jump and I'll ask how high.

My feelings for him burn me from the inside out. Like lava it's destroying me and I can't stop it. I want to quit this, quit him. It's like word vomit every time I blurt out what I feel or ask, beg, and plead for a date. I can't seem to stop from making a fool of myself. Every day I wake with the foolish hope that today will be different.

_Why do I do this?/Over and over, over and over/ I fall for you_

I leave my house saying that I won't take no for an answer and then trudge home nearly in tears. These feelings just won't die. No matter how many times he kills them.

_Over and over, over and over/ I try not to/ Over and over, over and over/ You make me fall for_

_you_

And I see you looking so cocky and sure. Like you could take the world on and win. But I see it deep in your eyes, like storm clouds on the horizon, the fear, the failure, the desperate need to get stronger and my stomach twists itself into knots wondering when you're going to leave here, leave me.

_/ Over and over, over and over/ You don't even try to/ So many thoughts that I can't get out_

_of my head_

All the time I watch you train yourself into exhaustion. When will it be enough for you? Where's the measuring stick you're using to compare yourself with? How much longer will I be able to watch you? How much longer can I stand this?

_I try to live without you/ Every time I do I feel dead/ I know what's best for me, but I_

_want you instead. I'll keep wasting all my time_

I know that if I approached you with my fears that you would just push them away. Push me away. If you leave I know I will never see you again. I don't want the last thing I ever say to you to be another confession and I don't want the last thing you say to me to be another rejection.

_Over and over, over and over/ I fall for you/Over and over, over and over/ I try not to_

But I just can't seem to let myself let you go. Has anyone else ever felt a love this painful? Am I the only one who's still suffering and can't move on? I feel like I'm broken but, I don't want anyone to fix me. The memories I have of us as a team will get me through the dark times and maybe will help me to live without you.

_You make me fall for_ _you/ Over and over, over and over._

But if you ever come back know that there will always be a place in my heart for you. I know that this is unhealthy but I can't help but fall for you.


End file.
